Archive:2010/05/07
Friday the 7th of May, 2010. Military Morale. Bly (bly1234): *Enters the Appearance* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Me: Hi. *Joins the Allies* Teh Spirit Of Nonë223 (none223): *enters apperance* Teh Spirit Of Nonë223 (none223): Hello Bly {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Takes the German's farthest CP and pushes them inward to the allies* Teh Spirit Of Nonë223 (none223): *is on the bly Machine* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Germans: WTF?! Bly (bly1234): Hi, None. Teh Spirit Of Nonë223 (none223): I wish we hadn't lost the 2nd battle Bly (bly1234): *The Strog, BlyDonian, Eye Of Vatrayen, and Nassad had all retreated* Bly (bly1234): *While Faretel retreated elsewhere* Teh Spirit Of Nonë223 (none223): mmmK * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) enters the Appearance was Faretel {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Courageous is in hyperspace* Bly (bly1234): Es ist Faretel! Oh nein! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes. It is Faretel. Run.) Strog Captain (dsqtourny): Defeat is unacceptable! Bly (bly1234): I know.' Strog Captain (dsqtourny): *pounds fist on table* Bly (bly1234): I totall- Bly (bly1234): Yes. Bly (bly1234): (VAT) Bly (bly1234): (WHERE IST VAT?) Admiral Faretel (wolf802): *The Courageous exits hyperspace at BlyDonia with weapons armed* Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Officer: Multiple contacts coming in! Strog Captain (dsqtourny): ... Bly (bly1234): *Is talking to Piett* Strog Captain (dsqtourny): (Are we at BlyDonia?) Bly (bly1234): And that's why I don't order chicken anymore. Admiral Faretel (wolf802): God da** bas****s won't give up. Bly (bly1234): Piett: Sounds reasonable. Bly (bly1234): (We're in open space) Admiral Faretel (wolf802): *2 Ichiri vessels exit hyperspace next to the Courageous with weapons armed* Bly (bly1234): Jar Jar: Oh NO! Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Officer: A-Admiral?! Admiral Faretel (wolf802): ... Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Wait... Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Officer: They're-- Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Fire! Bly (bly1234): ...Who let Jar Jar onboard? Admiral Faretel (wolf802): *The Courageous opens fire* Bly (bly1234): Piett: Sir! Ichiri ships! Teh Spirit Of Nonë223 (none223): *hugs jaar jar* Bly (bly1234): Eh, let them handle this. We have Jar Jar. Teh Spirit Of Nonë223 (none223): MEESA SO HAPPY TO SEE YOUS! Admiral Faretel (wolf802): *A hole is blown through one of the ships* Bly (bly1234): Jar Jar: *Sings and dances* Bly (bly1234): *Laughs dumbly* Admiral Faretel (wolf802): *It violently explodes* Bly (bly1234): Jar Jar. Bly (bly1234): Haha. Strog Captain (dsqtourny): GJEDFSHL:LFH Bly (bly1234): Alright, throw him into the brig. Admiral Faretel (wolf802): *Both ships start moving towards the planet* Bly (bly1234): *he is taken away* Strog Captain (dsqtourny): *smashes the table and eats the pieces* Admiral Faretel (wolf802): *Firing on each other* Bly (bly1234): Thanks, that was a nice table you know. Strog Captain (dsqtourny): Growl. Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Officer: Comming...BlyDonia! Teh Spirit Of Nonë223 (none223): *lets Jar Jar stay on his Kyrjeb* Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Officer: *Comms BlyDonia* Strog Captain (dsqtourny): <.< Bly (bly1234): *We are not over BlyDonia* Bly (bly1234): BlyDonia: *Answers* Admiral Faretel (wolf802): (I know...) Bly (bly1234): Officer: HellO? Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Officer: Yes, hi, we'll be done soon. Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Officer: Ju--*an explosion is heard* Bly (bly1234): Officer: Huh? Admiral Faretel (wolf802): *The Ichiri ship careens towards the Courageous missing a large part of the rear* Bly (bly1234): BlyDonian Officer: I hate this job *Hangs up* Strog Captain (dsqtourny): (Officer: *runs really fast between the Courageous and BlyDonia, having a conversation with himself*) Admiral Faretel (wolf802): *The Courageous jumps* Admiral Faretel (wolf802): *Just as the Courageous leaves, the Ichiri ship explodes* Bly (bly1234): *The Bly Machine, Vat Ship and rest of the BlyDonian Fleet enter hyperspace* Bly (bly1234): *Trailed by the Nassad* Bly (bly1234): *And the Strog?* Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Officer: Whew! Good job! Admiral Faretel (wolf802): It's not over yet. Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Officer: Erm...right, Admiral. Bly (bly1234): *We end up back over New Neradon* * Admiral Faretel (wolf802) comms Bly Bly (bly1234): *Answers* Bly (bly1234): Hi. Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Hi... Bly (bly1234): What's your purpose Admiral? Admiral Faretel (wolf802): .... Admiral Faretel (wolf802): We're just informing you, because your incompetent officers can't... Bly (bly1234): Everyone has a purpose. Admiral Faretel (wolf802): A battle just occured over BlyDonia. Bly (bly1234): ... Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Two Ichiri ships. Bly (bly1234): It did:? Admiral Faretel (wolf802): They were quickly dispatched. Bly (bly1234): I wish that I would have known. * Admiral Faretel (wolf802) ends the comm Bly (bly1234): *Wolf* Teh Spirit Of Nonë223 (none223): *exits apperance* Teh Spirit Of Nonë223 (none223): bye Bly (bly1234): *It's highly impossible* Admiral Faretel (wolf802): (Yes?) Teh Spirit Of Nonë223 (none223): i g2g Admiral Faretel (wolf802): (Bye.) Admiral Faretel (wolf802): (You should've said something sooner...) Bly (bly1234): *Because they don't know where it is.* Admiral Faretel (wolf802): (I know..) Bly (bly1234): *Did not know it was over BlyDonia* Admiral Faretel (wolf802): (They were trailing the Courageous.) Bly (bly1234): (...) Bly (bly1234): >><<><><><<>,.n,rmfkgiolp;' Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Did they report anythign to base? Bly (bly1234): Nope. Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Officer: Yes, sir. Admiral Faretel (wolf802): ... Admiral Faretel (wolf802): What? Bly (bly1234): *I refuse to allow you to compromise BlyDonian's Position* Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Officer: "My fries are cold." and "Oh sh--" lots of screaming. Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Anything else? Strog Captain (dsqtourny): ( http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Officer ) Admiral Faretel (wolf802): Officer: No, admiral. * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) enters RPG ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Is this the CDC meeting?) Bly (bly1234): (No.) Admiral Faretel (wolf802): (You missed that.) Bly (bly1234): (We just had a massive battle) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I started the CDC) Strog Captain (dsqtourny): *walks over to Bly* Bly (bly1234): (*Is the Chair of the CDC*) Strog Captain (dsqtourny): *picks him up by the head* Bly (bly1234): *Is picked up* Strog Captain (dsqtourny): Little person. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (You are NOT. We have all the military muscle) Bly (bly1234): I understand your anger. Strog Captain (dsqtourny): You will find us battle. Bly (bly1234): (Naga, I was the head of the Capita Treaty Senate) Bly (bly1234): (Naturally, I'd be the leader of the CDC as well.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (You didn't even propose it!) Bly (bly1234): (Very well.) Bly (bly1234): (I'll be Co-Chair) Admiral Faretel (wolf802): *The Yulairian Supreme Chancellor comms everyone and begins a broadcast* Bly (bly1234): *Listens to him* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I say... CDC chairs are Blydonia, Drakonia, and Yulair) Bly (bly1234): (Agreed.) Admiral Faretel (wolf802): YSC: May 7th, 2010... Bly (bly1234): (Well, disagree.) Strog Captain (dsqtourny): (SSSTTTROOOOGGGG!!!) Bly (bly1234): (Yulair is not a member of the CDC.) Bly (bly1234): (as they are not in the Treaty. Admiral Faretel (wolf802): YSC: A -battle-...has been raging over and on the world of Iexui... Bly (bly1234): (BRB) Admiral Faretel (wolf802): (I--) Bly (bly1234): (NVM) Admiral Faretel (wolf802): (Why did you have me come to that thing then?) Strog Captain (dsqtourny): (*smashes Faretel*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Iexui RPG now, Wolf? Or later?) Admiral Faretel (wolf802): (In a little.) Admiral Faretel (wolf802): YSC: The Dauntless has been stuck in orbit, fighting off -hordes- of the damned Ichiri naval forces... Bly (bly1234): (Back.) Strog Captain (dsqtourny): *puts Bly down* Admiral Faretel (wolf802): YSC: I ask you, how much longer can we continue a war with an enemy that seems invincible? Admiral Faretel (wolf802): YSC: I also can provide an answer... Admiral Faretel (wolf802): YSC: As long as it takes to win. Strog Captain (dsqtourny): (*wonders why everyone has a supreme chancellor*) Admiral Faretel (wolf802): YSC: The Ichiri have massive armies... Bly (bly1234): *Doesnt* Admiral Faretel (wolf802): YSC: And massive naval forces... Admiral Faretel (wolf802): YSC: We may not... Drakonian Newscaster (drakon013): This is Vakan Kurasaka, of Drakonia News Corp. Admiral Faretel (wolf802): YSC: But, we -do- have something they don't... Strog Captain (dsqtourny): *beams up* Drakonian Newscaster (drakon013): Recently Ichiri forces attacked the planet of Iexui, in sector M13 Strog Captain (dsqtourny): Take us to green planet.. Admiral Faretel (wolf802): ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YeGY-Y8MgP0&feature=related 0:40.) Drakonian Newscaster (drakon013): Using unmarked container ships, they were able to land many forces. Strog Captain (dsqtourny): *Strog ships jump to Yulair* Strog Captain (dsqtourny): *Strog ships drop out of hyperspace above Yulair* Admiral Faretel (wolf802): YSC: We have smarts... We have a will, and a way... We have courage, and honor... The Ichiri see as a profit... Admiral Faretel (wolf802): YSC: But we won't allow them to take away our homes, and our families, as they so ask us. Admiral Faretel (wolf802): *An officer comms them* Admiral Faretel (wolf802): YSC: As I had said... Admiral Faretel (wolf802): YSC: We will stand, and fight! Drakonian Newscaster (drakon013): However, under the leadership of General-2 Krosnov, our brave comrades in the Army and Marines are holding off the enemies! Admiral Faretel (wolf802): YSC: And we -will- prevail... Admiral Faretel (wolf802): *The broadcast ends* Strog Captain (dsqtourny): *strog diplomats beam down to the Yulairian capital* Drakonian Newscaster (drakon013): Yulair has sent the YNS Dauntless to assist us, which has been invaluable for fighing the Ichiri fleet. Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (...) Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (You know, Tourny..) Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (They can't...) Strog Captain (dsqtourny): (...) Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (We have defense mechanisms not allowing non-friendly forces to beam down.) Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (Used in war time.) Strog Captain (dsqtourny): (Good thing Yulair isn't at war.) Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (And, this is a very desperate time.) Drakonian Newscaster (drakon013): The forces are dug in around the capital, and are holding out very well. Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (... Yes, it is...) Strog Captain (dsqtourny): (...No it isn't.) * Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802) looks for the General Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (... Yes it is. With the Ichiri.) Drakonian Newscaster (drakon013): In the face of this onslaught, we will prevail! Strog Captain (dsqtourny): (How do you identify an unfriendly force?) Drakonian Newscaster (drakon013): Our ICN forces are steaming there now Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (....) Strog Captain (dsqtourny): (And how do you know the Strog are not here on friendly terms?) Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): *An officer walks onto the bridge of the Dauntless* Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (We're at war with the Strog.) Drakonian Newscaster (drakon013): With the new Capita Defense Coalition, we are sure to prevail! Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (No one ever informed us of an alliance...) Strog Captain (dsqtourny): (....) Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): Officer: *Yawns* Drakonian Newscaster (drakon013): We shall fight to the death againt the invading forces! Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): Officer: Still goin' on? Strog Captain (dsqtourny): *diplomats beam on to the station istead* Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): *Which is also protected* Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): *An officer comms the Strog ships* Bly (bly1234): *is watching Enemy at the Gates* Strog Captain (dsqtourny): *the strog ships shoot the incoming comm* Bly (bly1234): *Good Movie* Strog Captain (dsqtourny): *it is obliterated* Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): Officer2: Yeah... Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): Officer2: Shields are holding, though. Strog Captain (dsqtourny): Charge weapons. Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): Officer: I just hope the ground forces can win out. Drakonian Newscaster (drakon013): Drakonian Command reports a 200% increase in weapons production and a 150% increase in naval production Strog Captain (dsqtourny): Strog Officer: The weapons are always charged, sir. Strog Captain (dsqtourny): ... Strog Captain (dsqtourny): Eliminate the planet. Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): *The Apokoliptica exits hyperspace at Yulair* Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): Officer: *Comms it* Strog Captain (dsqtourny): If we cannot negotiate, we will destroy them. Drakonian Newscaster (drakon013): We also have reports that the Ichiri are losing the will to fight! Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): Apokoliptica Officer: Standing by for regular refueling. Drakonian Newscaster (drakon013): (The Apokoliptica is elsewhere) Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): Officer: Stand by, and charge weapons, hostile fleet incoming. Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (Mine...) Strog Captain (dsqtourny): *the hostile fleet isn't moving* Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (I don't have a name for it yet.) Drakonian Newscaster (drakon013): (Ok) Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (Sadly.) Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): *It charges weapons* Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): *It comms the Strog fleet* Drakonian Newscaster (drakon013): With this and our new comrades in the CDC, nothing stands in the way of victory! Strog Captain (dsqtourny): *ignores comm* Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): *It comms Bly* Bly (bly1234): *Answers* Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): Officer: Bly? Strog Captain (dsqtourny): Search the planet for the energy signature we encountered last time. Drakonian Newscaster (drakon013): *the broadcast fades out* Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): Officer: Did you perchance know the Strog are in the galaxy -too-? Strog Captain (dsqtourny): Officer: already found. Strog Captain (dsqtourny): Kill it. Strog Captain (dsqtourny): *all strog ships Blow up the "LOLDSLZLLZ We're disappearing!" device* Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): *A diplomatic channel is opened* Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): *The LOLDSLZLLZ We're disapeparing" device dies* Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): Officer: Strog ships, respond immediately. Strog Captain (dsqtourny): You are not worthy to command the Strog. Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): Officer: You wanna start a war, buddy? Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): Officer2: Shut up. Strog Captain (dsqtourny): I wasn't aware the last one had ended. Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): Officer: S-S-Sorry... Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): Officer2: Strog ships, can you please tell us your purpose here? Strog Captain (dsqtourny): We want green planet in alliance against Ichiri. Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (*Notes that that isn't the permanent picture*) Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (It's not actually...green...all the time...) Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (It changes colors from space sometimes.) Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (Between redish to green.) Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (Anyhow.) Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): Officer: You're in with the Capita treaty? Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): Officer2:* Strog Captain (dsqtourny): (*doesn't know what the Capita treaty is*) Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (The anti-Ichiri alliance.) * Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802) rushes to find the General Bly (bly1234): *Goes AFK* * Drakonian Newscaster (drakon013) exits RPG Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802): (...) * Stormtrooper Squad Leader (wolf802) exits the Appearance Strog Captain (dsqtourny): (No it isn't.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): afk Strog Captain (dsqtourny): (The Capita Treaty is the alliance agaisnt Drakon.) Strog Captain (dsqtourny): (Drakonia*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I think it changed.) Strog Captain (dsqtourny): ( http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Treaty_of_Capita ) Strog Captain (dsqtourny): (Oh. It did.) Strog Captain (dsqtourny): *exits appearance* Category:Chatlog Category:Chatlog Category:Chatlog Category:Chatlog Category:Chatlog Category:Chatlog